fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Death (Shardsverse)
Death is the oldest of the Four Horsemen and an aspect/creation of the Greater Primal, Omega. He is a lesser Primal Embodiment and the Primordial God of Death. He is the most powerful of the Four Horsemen, capable of matching both Pyrrhus and Saphira in battle at once. His very power rivals that of Corona and Kairos. Death is ever-present and always working, acting as an extension of Omega himself, being the Final of the Four before the inevitable extinction of that entire continuity. Appearance Death appears as a figure wearing long dark robes. His hood covers his face in shadows entirely. Death wears a silver breastplate with spiked pauldrons. Death also wears clawed gloves and spiked gauntlets. His wings take the appearance of those of skeletal ones. His wings are transparent and misty. In addition, Death is always surrounded by a deathly mist as that carries the screams of the deceased. Personality Death is nearly completely apathetic, unlike Aira, Magnus, Elesia, and even his fellow siblings. He does not care for his creator's vendetta against the formation of Ethermateria but obeys him out of loyalty. According to his sister, Death is a workaholic. Death has a love for cheap food with pizza being his favorite. Power and Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Death, the Pale Rider, the Final Horseman, the God of Death Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: Billions of Years Classification: God, Horseman of the Apocalypse, Lesser Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Lesser Primals are non-corporeal and purely conceptual beings. Death embodies Death and Mortality.), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR, Acausality (Type 4; Lesser Primals exist beyond the Axis of Time itself, immune to multiversal wide changes in the time stream.), Large Size (Type 10),Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (He is the Final of the Four Horsemen, whose job is to wipe out all or at least most life before Omega destroys the entire continuity), Afterlife Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Precognition (Can see all deaths that can happen in the future), Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Creation, Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Scythe Wielder, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Is the strongest of the Four Horsemen and the most powerful aspect of Omega. He surpasses even Aira, the Goddess of Fate in strength. His strength is comparable to Pyrrhus and Saphira, who themselves are comparable to Corona and Kairos. His power extends over all of Creation with even the beings who reside under the protection of the other Lesser Primals in Hyper-Space not being able to escape his grasp.) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the limitations of lower space-time. Must restrict himself in order to manifest within a lower-dimensional space-time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Death's Scythe Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Death Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Horseman Category:Reapers Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Scythe Users Category:Cosmic Entities